


I'll go for miles ('till I find you)

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Night Time Is Almost Ours [1]
Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Blood Drinking, Character Analysis, Character Study, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Hypnotism, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Sexism, Vampire Family, Vampire Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Your name is Percival Renfield and you simply like no one. Well, except Count Dracula, and the vampire likes you, too.Well, maybe you should eleborate on that.





	I'll go for miles ('till I find you)

Your name is Percival Renfield and you simply like  _no one_. Well, except Count Dracula, and the vampire likes you, too.

Well, maybe you should eleborate on that.

The Count  _liked_ you back when he bit you for the very first time; and he liked you so much that he decided to keep you - alive. He then proceeded to - make the mistake to - fall in love with Magda Westenra and promtly forgot all about you.

You then proceeded to - make the mistake to - look deep into her pretty eyes and promtly forgot all about personal hygiene.

From that day on, the Count stopped liking  _you_ and started liking making you  _suffer_.

*

Magda and the Count then proceeded to have a child - a daughter named Ingrid. The Count loved her so much it made his lover jealous and you feel a wicked kind of joy. Now you're not the only one he abandoned for someone else, someone prettier.

One day she caught you cackling to yourself, she promtly proceeded with practicing fertility spells, all aiming at the conceivement of a male heir for the Dracula name.

As soon as the son named Vladimir was born, the Count fell practically in love with him as well, and all it took was a deep look into Magda's eyes and he forgets all about their shared plan to raise Ingrid to be the first vampire countess to rule over all of Transsylvania.

*

Your name is Percival Renfield and you don't particularly like Ingrid Dracula, simply because every time you look at her you see the woman you despise because she stole your man - Ingrid's mother Magda.

The older she gets, the meaner and crueller and  _more like her mother_ she becomes, and every time it's directed at you all you feel is pity that the person abusing you isn't  _him_.

*

Your name is Percival Renfield and you dont necessarily like Vladimir Dracula, either, because he is the person the Count loves most in the world and what he feels for Renfield will never even come remotely close to the endless affections he feels for his very own son and heir.

(That's why he switches the vials upon making the parental test with Vlad and Robin's blood. Because with a human son being an even bigger vampiric failure than the one that simply  _wants_ to be human, he might finally abandon all of his offspring and realize the only person he wants and needs is good ol' Renfield, after all.)


End file.
